<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【丑路】Why so serious? by Nagiharako</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661252">【丑路】Why so serious?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako'>Nagiharako</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JG, Oh JG [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Nightcrawler (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>斷背山／黑暗騎士／獨家腥聞 crossover<br/>斷背山前世梗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker/Louis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JG, Oh JG [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【丑路】Why so serious?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　在路易斯賣出的犯罪現場第一手影片中，有一些刻意剪掉的畫面是為了新聞上好看又有煽動性，另一些則是因為他自己想要珍藏。他的生意已經做得很大，沒人能指點他要怎麼做才能更往上爬。<br/>
　　畫面中的綠髮小丑特意在逃跑的最後一刻停了下來，對著鏡頭誇張摀嘴做出驚訝的表情，順勢變成一個飛吻再大笑著離開。那是他看過無數次的片段，每每令他戰慄不已、久久不能自拔，若他相信一見鍾情，這個片段就是那個瞬間。</p><p>　　這就是為什麼他一點都不害怕。<br/>
　　現場角落一瞬而逝的綠風彷彿在與他捉迷藏，而小丑所創造的犯罪現場堪稱藝術，他根本不用做任何改動。<br/>
　　甚至他隱隱覺得對方為他留下了一條路－－他不再是闖入犯罪現場、頂著紀錄者之名拍出自己想要的故事的導演，小丑直接給了他一個共同創作者的頭銜，讓他得以用最流暢最有衝擊性的方式傳遞他的訊息。<br/>
　　「他們的」訊息，他已經跟小丑調情很久了。為了傳達宣言而挑釁的靠向鏡頭是小丑一貫的作法，而他是唯一可以得到這類畫面的人，不用再贅述新聞界對他作品的需求度有多高。盯著畫面的他常常注意不到小丑事實上與他靠得多近－－直到那次小丑撫過下唇後伸手抹過來，在他嘴邊擦了一道紅泥，吃吃笑得太過滿意的瞬間，他終於確信這場舞確實是一來一往的跳著。<br/>
　　路易斯習慣性啃咬自己塗滿瞬間膠的指尖，一點一點、有種撕下一層皮的錯覺。小丑的藝術太過華美，他想成為他的畫布。坐在空蕩的小房間裡，路易斯聽著秒針的聲音輕點腳尖，完全沒有被從犯罪現場擄走了的自覺。</p><p>　　他好想成為他的畫布。<br/>
　　路易斯睜大眼睛，刺痛到雙眼發紅溢出淚水也不閃避。小丑從眼角舔過他的眼球，太過暴露的弱點反而令他有種倒錯的快感直達尾椎。<br/>
　　小丑說過他的眼睛像他小時候最喜歡的玻璃彈珠一樣，他希望小丑能把它們醃漬過後裝飾在床角，再把空出來的眼窩當成飛機杯來使用。菸灰缸也行。<br/>
　　但還是比較希望是飛機杯。還記得當他這麼說的時候小丑齜牙咧嘴似笑非笑，最後只用低沉的嗓音說了他傻。</p><p>　　犯罪現場的小丑像個舞台劇演員，侷促的小動作與高亢的嗓音充滿戲劇性，偶爾壓低的嗓音有如畫龍點睛總會在他腦海裡引發共鳴。<br/>
　　他不喜歡人類、從來沒有感受過興趣。那充其量不過是作品的材料與收穫吹捧的道具－－聽聽是心情舒暢，但他可從來沒有相信過那些褒獎，他知道那些人的讚揚不過只是趨炎附勢逢迎拍馬的諂媚。但小丑不一樣。<br/>
　　說到底，誰也沒有辦法肯定小丑算是個人類。</p><p>　　瘋子、犯罪天才、恐怖分子，小丑的稱號很多，而作為媒體人路易斯多少有點驕傲，關於他對小丑的認知最深、最接近小丑這件事。<br/>
　　從小丑破碎的隻言片語中他拼湊出一片大草原，那兒有羊有馬有鮮血，被毆打的男子從期待到絕望從來不哭，直到臉頰裂成微笑的弧線，那是小丑仇恨的理由。仇恨？也許沒有那麼強烈，僅僅只是他對世界充滿戲謔的根源。<br/>
　　因為連那樣的人都會因為那樣愚蠢的原因而被那樣的施虐了啊，又何必對這個世界太過認真呢？<br/>
　　固然對男子深表同情，但路易斯並不太相信小丑的存在來自於自憐。然而小丑的精神世界早已被切割碎裂，有如太多的隱忍讓氣球最終爆開四散、變成各自獨立的破片，就算那是小丑某一段的過去，或許根本也算不上是「自」憐。<br/>
　　他不會主動對小丑提這件事。因為每次小丑都會安靜下來看他，就好像透過他在看著什麼其他事物，眼中的傷心幾乎逼真、彷彿害怕他也被死神奪去。</p><p>　　為什麼要傷心？人總有一死，而我希望死在你的手裡。<br/>
　　直到接觸到小丑之後，路易斯才發現縱使創造故事是他的天職，他的願望卻是成為最完美的那個作品。他再也不想在無人知曉的地方孤獨死去。<br/>
　　室內的光線慘白，路易斯蜷在小丑腳邊沉沉睡去，做著被分割支解的美夢。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>